1. PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The goal of this project is to validate a new survey measuring primary care team creativity. Primary care teams (e.g., consisting of primary care providers, nurses, medical assistants) must often be creative, or generate novel and useful ides to solve complex primary care challenges. Delivering primary care demands that teams manage significant change, including but not limited to managing care to increasingly complex patient populations, inter-organizational relationships, and new value-based payment systems, and the success of transformation efforts such as the patient-centered medical home rests on primary care teams working together cohesively to provide high-quality patient care. However, research on how teams work together, or team process, lags behind that of who makes a team, or team design, and there is little current data to assess primary care team creativity. We seek to validate a newly developed survey tool, the Primary Care Team Creativity (PCTC) tool, designed to measure primary care team creativity. This tool was developed from extensive literature review of existing instruments in all industries. We will validate the tool to ensure its widespread use by primary care practitioners and leaders. Our work will proceed in three steps, each corresponding to a study aim. In Aim 1, we will establish face and content validity of PCTC. We will work with an expert panel of primary care professionals and researchers to evaluate each item, sub-scale and overall scale to assess if PCTC measures primary care team creativity and includes all content. Next, in Aim 2, we will conduct item analysis and reliability testing of PCTC in a pilot study. A sample of 125 primary care team members in one system will be surveyed using PCTC, and the data will be used for item analysis and reliability testing. Finally, in Aim 3, a sample of 2,525 primary care team members will be surveyed using PCTC. Using a split sample design, the data will be used for exploratory factor analysis (EFA) and confirmatory factor analysis (CFA) to assess the tool?s factorial structure and establish construct validity. Improved measurement in primary care team science has been recognized as an essential step in innovative research in primary care. This work begins a planned research program to measure primary care team creativity and understand its impact on patient and provider outcomes and experiences. We expect that measuring primary care team creativity will benefit patients who seek customized care and empower professionals who seek latitude to provide that customized care in a complex and changing environment. Our application is in response to the AHRQ Notice for Innovative Research in Primary Care (NOT-HS-16-011).